Algente Soukoku
by Peith
Summary: "10 adjetivos de lo que somos. Muertos y vivos. Asesinos. La misma moneda. Todo lo que somos Dazai."
1. Sitibundo

Tu mirada me mataba. Estaba ahogándome entre tus labios sedientos. Me devorabas sin hambre, sin necesidad, y eso me ahogaba aún más. Presionabas tus manos contra mi cabeza aplastando mi cráneo y rasgando mi piel entre los mechones rojos. Arrancando alguno entre tus dedos.

Me ahogaba mientras yo reabría las heridas bajo tus vendas. Mi piel contra la tuya no quemaba. No hay calor. Mi corazón no se desboca dentro de la caja torácica y no siento más que ardor en tus rasguños.

Nos miramos sin hacerlo mientras nos concentramos en recuperar el aliento antes de robárnoslo de nuevo. Tu mano presiona contra mi antebrazo mientras flagelo tu hombro con mis cortas uñas. El impacto de mi espalda contra la pared no me electrocuta y mi cabeza rebota contra ella sin que me dé cuenta. No hay sonrisas de superioridad en nuestros rostros. No hay jadeos placenteros escapando de nuestros labios. Los gemidos no existen.

Enterrando mis dedos tras tu oreja derecha arranco un par de mechones castaños y te ocurre lo mismo.

No hay nada Dazai, no hay nada.


	2. Maleza

p class="MsoNormal"Supe de quien hablarías desde el momento en que tus muecas, que siempre fueron burlescas, desaparecieron y no volvieron a asomarse por tu rostro esa noche. Y me lo confirmaste cuando tus ojos chocolate brillaron en su completa oscuridad, titilando, sopesando lo que pasaba en tu interior con cautela. Rozando con tus dedos la madera cobriza de la mesa, acariciando su lijada superficie y tomando uno de los pétalos de mis rosas que adornaban con su elegancia la esbelta mesa. Perfectas promiscuas rojas de la naturaleza. La presionaste, la destrozaste y la humedeciste con la calidez de tu tacto. Manchando tus vendas de su sangre./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box;" data-p-id="0ef8ac9456994363e46a5d645d36e814"Vendas siempre cubiertas de muerte./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box;" data-p-id="2bd7165ef77e043533f449fdf8344fed"Titubee cuando te quedaste helado al ver que te había estado esperando. Me tomo largo tiempo hasta que acepte la lógica de que estuvieras aquí, de que me buscaras... a mí./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box;" data-p-id="9be0b40e27d8edb4a15e52c2680641ef"strong style="box-sizing: border-box;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Las flores que brotan en la oscuridad..."/em/strong no somos flores Dazai. Somos asesinos el uno del otro. Las flores no destruyen, se propagan y sobreviven./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box;" data-p-id="31304f26794a57314c0821ab982b8ed5"Tomo un sorbo fingiendo que no me afecta esa aura destructiva a tu alrededor. Cubierto de rendición./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box;" data-p-id="b3fbce8c41ed13ee7b3d980395e091ab"Dos caras de la misma moneda./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box;" data-p-id="a76d5a4cc415c17dbd757ca34b5a2f5d"Una espada doble./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box;" data-p-id="770633e29a89a1e5115458f244229522"Eso somos Dazai./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box;" data-p-id="655ca83a8c732b9eb042496e7b31f4da"Nunca me reprochaste, jamás envidiaste mi libertad. Admirabas en silencio como me engullía la oscuridad. Nos criamos distinto. Yo tomaba mis decisiones mientras tú seguías órdenes. Mientras reposabas allí, en silencio, convirtiéndote en esa máquina que no eres, yo gritaba y reía con mis compañeros. Jugaba y triunfaba./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box;" data-p-id="621c0e90c80bda47503480f75eafc9c4"¿Sangre negra? Sí. /p 


	3. Apocatastasis

—Ya no te creo... ¡Ya no te creo!

Azotó la puerta tras de sí y el cristal de la botella se desquebrajó junto a ella.

Me tambalee furioso en mi lugar.

Solo eso bastó. Un grito, una puerta y un viaje lejos de ti, sepultando con el tiempo eso a lo que nunca aceptamos ponerle nombre. ¿Lo habrás sabido en ese tiempo? En el que seguramente dormías bajo un techo, te cubrías con mantas y despertabas hasta que pasaba el alba. Mientras yo dormía con un ojo abierto, despertaba al atardecer y dormía al amanecer.

Un tiempo atrás, mientras conocía a nuestra familia, envolviéndome por el pelaje oscuro de la Mafia, conocí algo de ti que no imagine: No decidiste ser así. Yo decidí esta vida... pero tú no. Ahora, aunque no ha pasado mucho tiempo, puedo entender la diferencia entre nosotros. Mientras yo era libre escabulléndome de la policía, sin herir a nadie, tú disparabas a diestra y siniestra perdiendo en cada bala la empatía inocente de un niño. Pero Dazai, incluso eso tenemos en común.

Yo no nací en la luz pero aun no era engullido en la oscuridad.

Ahora que lo estoy, que vuelvo a mirar esa puerta esperando a que regreses, deseando que vuelvas a mí, logro comprenderlo al fin.

Naciste en la oscuridad de un mundo negro, yo nací en un mundo gris.

El Ejecutivo más joven, ¿Qué precio debes pagar para esos honores?

Suspire y me senté en el viejo sofá empolvado por los años. Cerca de la puerta, donde aún podía mirarla.

¿Ser el Doble Negro una vez más significó algo para ti?

Siempre me pregunto cosas que jamás obtendrán tu respuesta, cosas que nunca quisiera preguntarte en realidad. Incluso en esas ocasiones en las que los viajes nos obligaban estar lado a lado o cuando caminábamos por las calles del puerto mirando la oscuridad volverse luz. Nunca hablamos de estas cosas.

El Demonio Prodigio de la Port Mafia te llamaban. Para mí solo fuiste Dazai, el niño al que nunca puse honoríficos, el adolescente molesto al que nunca llame por su nombre, por mucho que me llamases por el mío.

No te extraño. No te quise, jamás lo hice. Pero ahora estoy aquí, admirando esa puerta que sé que no se abrirá. No volverás a mí porque te fuiste para no mirar atrás. Me traicionaste pero no exclusivamente a mí, nos traicionaste a todos. Jugaste con todos. Tus palabras son venenosas.

Conocernos no fue placentero, pelear contigo fue éxtasis, discutir y golpearnos fue exquisito.

Besarnos bajo el sol fue traición.

Besarnos bajo la luna fue complicidad.

Recargo mi cabeza contra el mueble a mi espalda y me sumerjo más en mi anochecer. El sol ilumina las ventanas y los transparentes periódicos pegados en las ventanas.

Me fundo con mi luminoso anochecer en el que siento tus labios besarme con el pecado de la luz calentándolos.

Tomas mis mejillas y ahuyentas la oscuridad.

Vuelvo a sentirme como en el puerto, Dazai, donde mi oscuridad te engulló.

Tu luz artificial me quema.

Vuelvo a ti en esta vieja habitación donde te vi por última vez cuando aún éramos niños.


	4. Endeble

Olí el venenoso asfalto polvoriento bajo mi rostro y entre crujidos doblegue mis músculos a mi voluntad para levantarme sobre los cimientos de lo que pudo haber sido tu reino. Entre la tempestad el fuego bailaba sobre las cabezas de mis hombres que respiraban azufre entre las piedras y te recordé como a un Rey entre las tinieblas. Uno al que como un león su melena oscura danzaba entre la niebla de la pólvora derramada sobre los cielos. Brillante y ardiente sobre mis pupilas calantes.

Y ni las ambulancias, ni las sirenas que chillaban me apartaron de ti en ese momento. Las manos en tus bolsillos se difuminaban entre la oscura aura de un príncipe que trascendía para ser el Rey coronado sobre las nubes lluviosas que se doblegaban ante ti, cegándome con su luz, haciéndome buscar lo que este sirviente necesita. Buscando, siempre buscando, aquella protección oscura. Unos ojos desbordantes de ingratitud de un morado sepulcral y un marrón oscurecido que se arrastraba hasta las profundidades de una vivida muerte.

Admirando mi piel herida.

Saboree con temblores los colmillos de un demonio con sed que se coronaba en la cima de la muerte. Metí las manos en los bolsillos y bajo mis botas la arena se resbalaba al levantarme, aplastándose. Las piedras resbalaban mientras ascendía entre los cadáveres. Piedras rebotantes remojándose entre la sangre, el sudor y las lágrimas. Las vidas que soplaban entre alientos que se perdían bajo mis pasos. Mi espalda se curvo y sobre mí las nublosas nubes se abrieron paso descubriendo el horrífico paraíso.

Arremolinándose a mí alrededor se bañaban en mi alma las vidas que gritaban. Los explosivos sonaban lejanos dentro de mis oídos y aunque las sirenas chillaban de nuevo no pude escucharlas. Aunque las luces brillaban de dos colores no pude verlas. La gravedad brillaba como esa aura maldita que me bendecía.

La corona que forjaba ahora deslumbraba contra el suelo y entonces conecte.

Todos ante mí. Muertos a mí alrededor. Mi espalda recta sobre la muerte y admirándome desde los autos lejanos rogándome.

Tu mirada sobre mi corona borrando tu falsa preocupación.

Soy el Rey.

N/A

Mi corazoncito necesitaba hacer a un Chu Chu fuerte, poderoso.


	5. Sempiterno

Me quedé mudo aquélla noche en el barco. Frente a ti, llevando ese traje negro al que tanto estuve acostumbrado a verte portar, rodeado de Mafiosos, Agentes y Policias. Militares en las orillas. De repente la luna me pareció un astro fantasioso, de esos que las luces parecen estrafalarias y alucinantes, bailando con su aura luminosa entre tus cabellos que se veían brillantes, aún cuándo siempre me parecieron opacos. Por un momento la piel de tu rostro me pareció tan tersa, delicada y perfecta.

Tú respingada nariz se veía tierna y tus pómulos palidos se veian calidos bajo una piel resplandeciente. Me quede mudo, dándome cuenta de aquello por la brisa acariciando mis cabellos sin el sombrero que había estado portando. Mudo sin poder alejarme de ti. Tenía una razón para estar allí, arrancado de la rabia, curiosidad e incertidumbre me movi entre la multitud, arrastrandome entre los cuerpos oscuros de mi organización —y cuánto me costó acostumbrarme a llamarla así—, de nuestra organización hasta llegar a ti que me dabas la espalda frente a un par de hombres que no reconocí. Dejando una copa sobre la charola de la mesera. En ese instante, aún cuándo no me atreví a avanzar, sentí la rabia burbujeando en mi garganta pronta a hacerme explotar en improperios sin fundamentos. Sentía que me lo habías arrebatado de nuevo.

_Que la corona me había sido robada... otra vez._

Pero entonces, antes de dominar a mis demonios, te giraste. No sé si fue porque aquellos hombres te avisaron o si por alguna razón que desconozca pudiste notarme, pero de pronto ahí estabas tú. Sin que lo notara siquiera. A menos metros de distancia de los que habían y sin aquélla mirada divertida pero amarga que siempre has hecho cuando me veías.

Entonces no lo supe, Dazai. Pero mi cuerpo lo sabia y, si es cierto lo que Kouyou-nee ha dicho esta mañana, nuestras almas lo sabían.

Y por supuesto, como siempre fuiste tan brillante, tú lo sabías.

Estoy seguro que, mientras yo te escrutaba en silencio, debiste mirarme igual, delineando mi silueta, cada pliegue, tinte y sombra sobre mi ropa y piel que acariciaban las lineas palidas de la luna.

Yo no sé lo que habrás visto en mi. Ni siquiera es remotamente similar a lo que yo vi en ti.

Y esa razón que me había impulsado se volvió obvia dejandome comprender que no era aquella rabia injustificada que yo fingia justificar la que me había impulsado, aquella latía en mi corazón que se había detenido palpitando en mi garganta y picando en mis manos.

Te veia tan joven esa noche pero cuándo recorrí tu piel simplemente me atasque en ths ojos. Esos orbes oscuros que al igual que tus cabellos siempre me parecieron opacos.

Titilaban deteniendo mi respiración esa noche.

Y por un momento sentí que había encontrado algo que había perdido.

Tenías los labios ligeramente curvados pero no sonreías en realidad, no. Símplemente, y aún ahora me cuesta creerlo, parecias completo con tan solo mirarme. Yo no lo entendí. Creo que aún no soy capaz de hacerlo, no otra vez. Y sentí tanta rabia después de verme obligado a marchar, de romper aquella conexión que parecia tan sureal, que los sentimientos me abrumaron, manchando aquélla amarga resolución por la que tanto luche por sepultar.

Enfadado, fuiroso y envuelto en un completo pánico cuándo me quedé solo en la habitación del barco después de verte, dejando fluir mi verdadera naturaleza rabiosa, herida y sola. Así lo comprendí.

**_Chuuya..._** dijiste, como si el aliento te fuera robado por la brisa y ma neblina de mis ojos te hubiese consumido con tan solo mirarnos.

Cubierto en negro descubrí que tu sangre ya no lo era.

Y en esta oscuridad maldigo, frente a la ventana que tinta tú ciudad, _lo mucho que seguiré amandote._

Con una copa en mis manos.  
Los rascacielos coloreando mi rostro. Postrado en esta silla vieja.

_Cubierto por mi tristeza manchada._


	6. Melifluo

Me has llamado desde hace varias horas y aunque el trago que bebí de golpe aun cala en mi garganta no es suficiente para aventarme a la puerta que esta frente a mi nariz. Los guardias me miran desde ese momento como si una fiebre febril me recorriera y pienso que tal vez nadie esta tan confundido como yo, quizá todos lo habían asumido desde el principio.

Todos parecen tan normales con la idea y yo no puedo tragarla.

Las puertas se abren luego de que trato de volver a respirar un aire que me rasga desde lo más profundo cruzando mi tráquea y congelando mis pulmones. Camino sobre madera dura que siento que va a destrozarse si mis botas fueran tan solo un poco más pesadas, como es natural miraría a mi jefe en cuanto entrara pero ahora no puedo y al estar frente al escritorio noto lo baja que ha estado mi mirada, veo tus pies frente a mí en aquellos zapatos casi pulidos con una elegancia que jamás te caracterizo. Parece una broma y trato de sonreír pero no puedo hacerlo.

Escucho un soplido escapando de tus labios y luego la puerta abrirse para luego cerrar en un murmullo. Estamos solos pero yo no sé si quiero estarlo contigo. Llevo mi mano al sombrero que aun adorna mis cabellos, que aun te insulta en una silenciosa arrogancia que te tomas con normalidad, acostumbrados el uno al otro como si siempre fuera así. Le quito de allí y veo tus pasos alejarse de mí rodeando el mullido escritorio con el sombrero en mi pecho e inclino más la cabeza dándote aquello que siempre fue tuyo.

—Me gustaría no tener que hablar porque entonces todo pierde su significado.

Subo mi rostro con esa elegancia lenta de la que siempre fui poseedor y te mire porque me dabas la espalda, porque tus cabellos castaños me ocultaban esos ojos. Tu silueta de pie junto a la mesa que apenas rosabas con los dedos.

—Me gustaría que nos quedáramos aquí, en este silencioso que siempre fue mío. Aquí no estarán más las risas de Elise o los siseos desdeñosos de Mori... —Susurras aquello último como si el nombre te secara la lengua y te veo deslizar la mano lejos de la madera, cayendo a tu costado.

Es mi momento de que un sonido escape de entre mis labios. Estoy tan rendido ahora que ya no soy capaz de sentir más que la derrota. Me siento como en una iglesia o un castillo, abrumado por la magnificencia y rendido como en un montón de cimientos destruidos.

No quiero decir nada así que volvemos a sumergirnos en esto que nombraste. Y lo siento tan familiar que me pesa en la piel que se siente cálida como la arena.

Bajas la cabeza y ya no soy consciente de esto porque me pesa con toda la humanidad que siempre trataste de quemar, de extinguir y aplastar. La vida que me hace dar el primer paso hacia tu figura, las manos que se oprimen desde dentro. El sombrero en el suelo.

Pero antes de llegar te giras. A un paso. Tan cerca giras a mí. Me miras hacia abajo con tranquilidad no con desdén y veo eso de nuevo en ti.

Y el silencio me oprime la garganta, el pecho. Mi estómago se paraliza.

Tu aliento va más lento.

Llevas los cabellos quebradizos peinados a un lado, como pocas veces te vi portarlos, el traje negro aun me parece una absurdo fantasía luego de esos años viéndote portar las ropas callejeras y simplonas que te gustaba usar, siempre de colores claros, siempre escapando de tu realidad. No sé qué ocurrió en ese momento para ambos y debe ser arrogante de mi parte suponer que estabas tan absorto en mi mirada como yo lo estaba en la tuya, por fin nos reencontrábamos de verdad, no como en las ocasionales circunstancias en las que nos vimos cuando aún eras un Agente, cuando nos vimos forzados a trabajar juntos de nuevo. No era nada de eso. Por esta vez nos reencontrábamos de verdad. Como aquella vez en el edificio de la Mafia o mientras moría en los escombros cerca del mar, envenenado, febril. Lo que yo vi fue aquella luz bondadosa que con los años se abrió paso en contra de tu voluntad en tus ocurras pupilas pero también aprecie bien lo titilante y frágil que era aquella recién nacida luminiscencia. Note la oscuridad abrumada, embriagadora y asfixiante. Sé que habías estado luchando contra tu propia oscuridad como yo lo había hecho pero ahora que nos vemos solo puedo notar lo rendido que estas.

Perdiste la guerra.

Y por esa razón yo también la perdí. Lo supe cuando nos encontramos en el barco, cuando me dijeron que estabas allí, que la fiesta era tuya... que eras el nuevo Boss.

Y aunque sé que nunca fui suficiente, ni entonces ni ahora, te permito inclinarte, tomar mi rostro en un movimiento que finge no ser experimental y en tu piel siento la tranquilidad, tan familiarizado con el gesto que evitamos con tanto esfuerzo entre peleas y demandas mordaces. Tu aliento se esparce entre mis labios y mejillas pero no hacemos más que mirarnos porque volver a lo que nunca nos hizo feliz es rendirnos a lo último que nos queda.

Las luces desde el cristal se iluminan de a poco fundiéndonos entre emla traición y la complicidad.

Y tus labios ya no me saben a adrenalina o a desgarradora necesidad. Me saben a ti. A muerte, perdición y desgracia mientras las lágrimas recorren mis mejillas entre nuestro beso.


	7. Ademan

Sostuve la taza entre mis manos aun congeladas por el frio de la mañana pensando que quizá para cualquiera aquello será un apacible desayuno pero que, considerando nuestros horarios, esto no era más que una cena poco apresurada con un cansancio abrumador que hacia palpitar mis piernas.

El restaurante estaba vacío, solo abierto y preparado para un Ejecutivo. Mire por la ventana. La ciudad era un escenario vacío aun cubierto por una ligera capa húmeda sobre ella. Me deje sonreír a esa tranquilidad y me deslice un poco más en mi asiento observando la calle junto al resto de establecimientos cerrados. Me encantaba el lugar, distaba mucho de ser el tipo de cosas que solíamos hacer. Aquí no había ni rastro de alcohol, colchones sucios, hierro caliente o aroma a pólvora. Era como un momento nuevo que con el tiempo seria melancólico y viejo pero que por ahora era tan nuevo, atrayente, hasta tranquilizador. No iba a negármelo más, me sentía bien, me sentía tranquilo aun cuando la muerte se ceñía sobre nuestras cabezas. Era consciente que el tiempo apremiaba pero no iba a detenerme ahora y, de vez en cuando, soñaba con que esto era lo que todos creían: un inicio. La Organización se cernía con mayor potencia sobre las cabezas del resto de Organizaciones, la palabra que iba en contra de la misma no era asesinada como era costumbre entre las grandes Mafias... era absorbida. Era un monstruo más pacífico pero que podía ser violento y volátil en cualquier instante. Claro que Dazai tenía sus límites, a pesar de que aun tenía ciertos complejos en su falta de paciencia emocional, aun poseía una paciencia analítica que era el mayor miedo a sus contrincantes.

Y bueno... me tenía a mí.

—Estas suspirando otra vez.

Me gire a su dirección, llevaba la gabardina puesta con una ligera capa de aguanieve en sus hombros. Los cabellos ligeramente más claros y una sonrisilla apacible que contrastaba en perfecta armonía contra sus ojos de miel. Me desarme un momento viéndole hasta que me reí con suavidad y despegue mi cabeza del cristal en el que sin notarlo me había recostado.

—¿Estuviste con Akutagawa? No lo vi en tu oficina a media noche —Le solté mientras dejaba la taza en la mesa y lo veía deslindarse de la gabardina y entregarla a una las meseras. Aun, como si fuera obligado a recalcarme las diferencias, espere como un iluso a que le guiñara antes de que se marchase pero no fue así y al final se sentó frente a mí en espero de su propia bebida.

/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="display: none; mso-hide: all;"data-p-id=4cbad5aa76c8fcdb9695a87d979340ca,/span

—Lo mande a entrenar con Atsushi-kun. Están puliendo una técnica nueva y quiero que estén listos antes de mandarlos a Rusia —Tomo una galleta de la pequeña canasta entre nosotros y antes de morderla volvió a sonreír con esa mezcla de completa entrega y ternura que debió hacerme mirarlo desconcertado porque luego lo hizo reír— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te ha gustado el café?

—Cállate imbécil, además lo hiciste para deshacerte del pobre Akutagawa

Dazai alargo su sonrisa serpentina.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Eres un cínico! -Le espete lanzándole un pequeño trozo de galleta tomado de la canasta.

Lo vi reírse bajo mis expresiones y entonces miro su galleta, luego a mí, agrando su sonrisa y la lanzo contra mi rostro que apenas habría logrado cubrir con el dorso de mi mano. Boronillas se dispersaron mis cabellos haciéndolo reír con un sonido cada vez más bajo y menos ronco. Sacudiendo mi cabeza los pequeños trozos cayeron sobre la mesa.

Torcí los labios antes de hablar de nuevo, quizá una pregunta que solo nos aislaba más de nuestra realidad, no mentiré ahora y diré que no sabía la respuesta, yo tenía, ahora, todas las respuestas desde hace mucho.

—No entiendo, si no le tolerabas ¿Para qué lo volviste tu mano derecha?

Dazai soltó una carcajada corta tomando su estómago. Una nueva taza de café humeante se colocó frente al castaño y ahí estaba de nuevo yo recalcándome aquel cambio. Dazai odiaba ese tipo de café.

—No seas bobo Chuuya, no puedo creer que incluso los subordinados de menor rango saben mejor que tu quien es mi mano derecha.

—¡¿AH?! ¡¿Qué insinúas bastardo?!

Nuestro griterío debió escucharse en todo el restaurante que aún no debía comenzar su jornada laboral y, para cuando los rayos de luz tocaron el cristal y acarician mi rostro, me di cuenta que te había perdido una vez más en aquella desolación que solo él podía detener en su interior. Distraído en un principio por la belleza fantástica del pavimento ser coloreado, maravillado por el cielo fulgurante, tarde en girar a verle con una expresión que quizá no debió ser la adecuada para lo que sentía en ese momento. No había sido mi intención... pero sé que fui insensible. Yo, al igual que en el resto de ocasiones, cuando el vacío le devoraba, bajo la mirada y mis pestañas ocultan lo más posible mis ojos del vacío que devoraba de a poco sus orbes.

Mi respiración se hizo fina dejándome la imagen de esos ojos oscuros. Y de nuevo, como en todas esas veces, la desesperación golpeaba a mi corazón haciéndolo latir desenfrenado para luego detenerse en un congelado doloroso. Mordí mi mejilla, estaba harto de huir aun cuando no era lo suficiente fuerte para afrontar lo que ocurriría hiciera lo que hiciera.

Pero estaba cansado que ese dolor, ese cansancio se apoderada de él así que ese día me arriesgue un poco más, tratando de llevarnos más lejos solo un poco.

—Compre un vino muy bueno el otro día —Dije, despegándome de mi tarea de esparcir las boronas con las yemas de mis dedos y alcé la mirada a su rostro que se volvía curioso.

—¿Estas invitándome a beberlo en tu casa?

Sonrió con burla pero simplemente subí los hombros restándole importancia. —¿Y por qué no?


	8. Limerencia

Aquella noche había sido la primera de un montón de encuentros que le robaban los pensamientos y lo ataban a mi, se que estaba huyendo pero si él se estaba dejando arrastrar tal vez no todo estaba perdido y aunque puede ser una irrealidad solo pienso que vale la pena. Correr contra el dolor esta bien. Los humanos vivimos huyendo del dolor y dependiendo de el para saber que respiramos, entonces si se hace muy asfixiante esta bien huir.

No todo estaba perdido.

Sonreí esa noche mientras pensaba en su sonrisa al bajar de la moto luego de fingir por un par de segundos que vomitaria sus intestinos al pavimento. El cabello revuelto después de sacarse el casco me dejo extasiado bajo las luces de las estrellas y su ropa aún revuelta me encantaba, impregnada del aroma de mis sabanas.

Tan fresco, tan cercano.

Me revolví en mi lugar dejando escapar una risa queda antes de continuar firmando los informes frente a mi. ¿Quién pensaría que después de diez años al fin te comportarias como un hombre -mafioso- medianamente normal? Es irónico pensar que llevábamos durmiendo en la misma cama cerca de tres meses y más de un año escapándonos todas las mañanas a ese gran restaurante que haces abrir solo para nosotros dos.

Un sabor acido se esparce contra mi lengua cuando reconozco esa emoción que se apodera de mi y no me deja ser realista con todo lo que estamos viviendo. Me tambaleo en mi fuero interior mientras observo la tinta sobre el papel. Es momentáneo. No es real.

La boca de un mentiroso y las manos de un asesino nunca estarán limpias.

Estas usándome otra vez. Lo siento en cada fibra de mi ser que se retuerce cuando me miras y se desvanece con cada roce de tu piel.

Pero si ambos estábamos hundidos, fracasados ¿Qué mas podía importar que estuviéramos juntos? Ya estamos destruidos. Coloco un codo sobre la mesa y dejo caer mi mejilla en mi palma. Tengo muchas preguntas que hacer pero no se a quién. Desde el principio todo a sido una tetra exahusta, solo estas preparándote para abandonarme de nuevo y esta vez no será como antes, destruirás todo a tu paso arrasando a muchos y consumiéndome al fin.

Al principio pensé que podría con ello, que no podía amarte a ciegas como cuando eramos adolescentes, ya no lo somos. Ambos tenemos los pies en el suelo y no es una sorpresa para mi ninguna de tus acciones, tus decisiones futuras son predecibles. La destrucción y el desastre siempre estuvieron escritas en nuestros destinos.

Vas a marcharte y aquel pensamiento me molesta, me quema pero tambien me desanima de manera tan devastadora que quiero correr a ver tu rostro, esa sonrisa estúpida y volver a sentir tu piel contra la mia. Quiero sentir tus besos esparcidos por mi rostro y el alcohol en nuestras lenguas.

—No te confies, no dejes que el sentimiento borre tu racionalidad. No permitas que te arrastre a la destrucción que no podrán contener ninguno de los dos.

Cierro los ojos escuchando su voz musitándome un recuerdo vacio, uno tan antiguo como nuestras presencias juntas. Cuando volvimos a encontrarnos no fue especialmente bueno, la ira se apodero de mi y entre cada trozo de carne ardia fuego que lo calcinaría todo. La pasión es tan desbordante como el odio y ambos no están tan lejos del otra para mi.

Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. A este punto se que no puedo recorrer mis propios pasos de vuelta.

Pero tal vez esta bien. Quizá desbordarse no esta mal.

Amarte no esta mal.

Muerdo mi labio, la garganta me pica y la desesperación se apodera de mi piel haciéndola temblar por dentro.

Estoy acorralado.

Tan solo quisiera saber que es verdad.

—¿Perdiste en las apuestas otra vez? —Subo el rostro y allí estas, con un par de guardias tras tuyo, los brazos cruzados. De pie en mi umbral, ladeas esa sonrisa juguetona—. Te he dicho que eres muy malo para eso.

Entonces me haces sonreir igual y me enderezo en la silla con la misma mueca picarezca que tu me lanzas.

—¿A qué debo la visita del Gran Jefe a mi humilde oficina?

—Estuve pensando... —Ladeas el rostro con un cansancio fingido y con un suave movimiento tus dedos se estiran en un ademan que reconozco. Los guardias se marchan haciendo que te desarmes para entrar con la guardia baja a mi oficina—. He tenido un par de dias difíciles... ya sabes, de la casa con el esposo y los hijos... —Murmuras mientras te pavoneabas con masculinidad hasta mi escritorio y posabas las manos sobre el en un ademan por romper mi espacio personal— al trabajo y del trabajo a la casa...

Me rio y de pronto ya estas inclinado sensualmente hacia mi rostro, puedo oler tu aliento mentolado haciendo que una corriente calida mordisquee mi columna. Me inclino hacia ti con los ojos encendidos retandote a continuar.

—Estuve pensando si a Chuuya... —Esos ojos siempre me atraparon en las peores de las prisiones. Encendidos en un tono rojizo que brillaba hambriento del mundo y en ese momento yo era ese mundo— ¿Le gustaría divertirse esta noche?

La ronca voz te sale en un rugido que atrapa mi piel en una ráfaga de calor devastadora y cuando mis colmillos se revelaron en esa sonrisa complacida que te encanta admirar atrapaste mis labios de un empujon. La electricidad hizo de las suyas hasta que al fin tomaste mi rostro entre tus manos y empujaste tu cuerpo contra el escritorio encimándote aun mas hacia mi. Las mordidas comenzaron a escoser en mis labios. Tus largos dedos tiraron de mis cabellos y me vi envuelto en el sabor del licor de hiervas que recién notaba habias bebido.

Me empujas hasta que de pronto te tengo de pie frente a mí mordiendo mis labios con tus brazos a mí alrededor en una bruma exquisita que me hace dejar de pensar. Te siento acariciando mi mejilla y de pronto tu mano deja de sostenerse del respaldo de mi silla y aprieta mi cintura. La adrenalina corre entre nuestros labios cuando nos presionas. Estas inclinado y mi silla no te deja buen acceso mientras tratas de adentrarte entre mis piernas.

Somos jóvenes y siento esa energía latir en tu corazón.

Abro los ojos con velocidad cuando te separas de mí, estamos respirando pero como si el aire no entrara en nuestros pulmones. Estas agitado como nunca te había visto. Pero tú has robado mi aliento y mi alma.

Mi corazón va rápido, la adrenalina pica y te ríes en el silencioso caoba de la habitación. Te recargas en el escritorio mirándome hasta que vuelves a inclinarte hasta mi rostro. Tocas mi mejilla con tus manos frías.

—Vámonos de aquí

Y sé que aquello significa otra cosa porque mi corazón enloquece y me dejo llevar mientras tomas mi mano. Corremos entre pasillos como si a alguien le importara. Escondiéndonos entre rincones mal iluminados. Por una vez no protesto a tus deseos, dejándome arrastrar. Corremos hasta que una carcajada escapa de mi boca cuando llegamos al estacionamiento. Sueltas mi mano y me observas dar una ligera vuelta, admirando la luna. Me siento libre y sé que tú también. Por una vez no observo la luna con alcohol corriendo por mis venas. Siento su manto sobre mí y escucho de nuevo tu risa más ensoñadora. De pronto ambos tenemos 16 de nuevo. Me detengo con tu auto a mi espalda y te admiro caminar con lentitud hacia mí. El traje negro brilla y no puedo evitar ver lo apuesto que te ves deslizándote lentamente en lo que siempre fue nuestro: la noche. La noche que brilla y mata.

Me acorralas contra tu auto y yo vuelvo a reírme en tu cara.

Me besas agresivo, fuerte y poderoso como siempre fuiste sobre mí. Aquí no hay reyes ni coronas. Edificios o castillos. Enredo mis brazos alrededor de tu cuello y me dejo hacer entre tus brazos que rodean mi cintura apegándome más a tu cuerpo. Sabes a mentas, alcohol y aquel amargo regusto a canela que no sé de donde te lo has robado.

Escapamos en un momento rápido. Estas conduciendo ahora y yo bebo de la botella recién abierta. Es Whisky así que retuerzo un poco el gesto después de los primeros tragos directos de la botella. El auto va rápido como sueles conducir, sin el temor a la muerte. Miro a la ventana, las estrellas iluminan el agua que se tambaleo como mi juicio junto a ti. Te miro de nuevo, concentrado y sonriente a mi lado.

No puedo creerlo, es una fantasía pero el alcohol que comienza a correr por mis venas hace que deje de importarme.

Estiras tu brazo y tomas la botella llevándola a tus labios. Las gotas de alcohol caen por tu barbilla y yo sé que está mal. Desinhibidos por una adrenalina más fuerte que el propio alcohol. Somos libres. Corremos en un mundo oscuro.

—¿Y ahora qué? —pregunto cuando aparcas a las orillas del muelle en quién sabe dónde. Miro por la ventana, no reconozco mucho del lugar.

—El gran final.

Giro mi rostro a ti, estas ebrio igual que yo, el alcohol se ha apoderado de nuestras venas, llevas el cabello tan revuelto como aquella noche pero esta vez no me muerdes ni arrancas mi piel. Tus ojos oscuros me auguran que algo malo pasara pero tu sonrisa me hace remarcar aún más la mía.

—Hemos acabado —levanto la botella casi dada por terminada y mientras me tambaleo en un intento por sentarme a la orilla del asiento halas de mi mano que sostiene la boquilla de cristal, tirando de mi hasta que mi rodilla termina entre tus piernas y mi espalda choca contra el volante.

Abajo me miras con esos ojos negros cansados y recorres mi cintura en un intento por sostener mi tambaleante cuerpo mareado que recién reconoce la posición en la que está. Me reacomodo entre una risa juguetona que parlotea en mis cuerdas bocales y termino sentado en tu regazo con el incómodo volante chocando contra la curva de mi espalda. La botella desaparece de mis manos.

Las pestañas negras chocaban en delgadas sombras contra tus pómulos y me reí por eso.

—Chuuya —Me llamaste y reíste.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Dime ¿Qué es lo que ves?

—A un maldito traidor.

Tu sonrisa desapareció un segundo y luego se forjo en la sonrisa de un lobo.

—A un lobo —corregí y me reí.

Mordiste mi labio inferior mientras me reía. «_Oveja_» susurraste cuando tus dientes comenzaron a mordisquear mi cuello con suavidad y tus manos se enredaban en contra de mi chaleco y después con mi camisa. Mordí tus labios «_Lobo_» susurre cuando era yo quien comenzaba a desabotonar tu camisa.

Esta vez no se abrieron heridas ni la sangre broto en pequeños hilos.

Sé que tome tus labios después, recuerdo el alcohol quemando contra mi garganta de nuevo y tu sonrisa contra mi piel. Recuerdo las caricias que tocaron mi espalda. Tus gruñidos y nuestros gemidos aplastados contra nuestros oídos. Recuerdo nuestra caminata tambaleante por las gradas y lo justo que estuvimos por caernos al muelle en un intento por subir al pequeño barco que estaba allí.

Yo te llevaba esta vez, sosteniendo tu mano aun cuando ambos nos tambaleábamos. Entramos al pequeño barco y estaba allí una mesa con la que chocamos.

No recuerdo más y como maldigo no recordar mucho más.

Esa mañana abrí mis ojos. La resaca golpeo contra mis orbes. Creí que estaba solo y decidí quedarme allí un poco más. Cerré mis ojos al techo escuchando el mar y el suave aroma salado que siempre lo caracterizo deslizarse entre la pequeña ventanilla de la habitación. Reconocí que estaba en un barco y sonreí mientras recordaba nuestra noche sin sentido.

—Estúpido —susurre mientras cubría mi rostro con uno de mis brazos.

Comportándonos como niños cuando nunca pudimos serlo, yo ni siquiera recuerdo serlo y que estuviésemos juntos haciendo tonterías como esa, escapando de un jefe y padres imaginarios. Teníamos el mundo en nuestras manos, no teníamos que actuar así. Pero se sentía bien, reír de noche con las estrellas atestiguando nuestros besos.

Se sentía bien, todo estaba bien, mientras tus besos fueran solo míos, tan solo una noche más.

—Chuuya.

Gire pero no estabas allí. Entonces una llamada sonó y me levante con un pequeño mareo.

Mis pies tocaron el suelo aterciopelado por una capa de alfombra beige. Avance hasta una mesa pequeña en un rincón tratando de escuchar si es que aun estabas en aquel camerino. Pero ya no te escuchaba. No me preocupe, solías desaparecer algunas veces. El sonido de la alarma gritaba pero yo me detuve, aun con un pequeño malestar que comenzaba a rugir en mi cabeza, en esa pequeña mesa estaba el desayuno más estúpido que pensé que alguna desayunaríamos. Dos tazas de juego y muchos pancakes. Sonreí e ignore el aparato que se calló cuando abriste la puerta. Llevabas solo la camisa y unos pantalones carmín. Te veías relajado aunque la resaca se notaba en las ojeras resecas bajo tus ojos.

—¿Qué tal dormiste chibi?

Fruncí el ceño pero volví a relajarme cuando descubriste de detrás de tu espalda una caja de chocolates que amaba.

Me acerque con tu mirada sobre mí.

—Dazai esos son...

—¿Para ti?

Mis ojos debieron iluminarse con aquello y volví a observar en ti la ternura más profunda que esos ojos sangrientos pudieran demostrarme.

—¡Primero el desayuno!

Sonreí de lado y levante mi ceja en confusión. —¿Están envenenados?

Agrandaste tu mirada y colocaste una mano sobre tu pecho en una exagerada impresión.

—¡Yo jamás haría eso!

—¡Ya lo hiciste una vez!

—La tercera es la vencida.

—¡¿Qué?!

Entonces calle mientras me besabas y me empujabas contra ti con aquella mano en mi cintura.

Al final cedí y pronto nos encontramos desayunando mientras yo aún estaba a medio vestir. Te recargaste contra una de las paredes del lugar sentado en tu asiento, las piernas cruzadas y jugueteando con el tenedor sobre el plato. Entonces, a través de mi vaso de jugo lo supe una vez.

—¿Qué ocurre Chu chu?

Ya no eras ese Dazai, ese que conocí estaba muerto. Aquel Dazai de la Agencia lo había asesinado con toda esta bondad y paz aplastante. Habías aprendido, crecido, y eso era lo que yo veía ahora. A este hombre.

Creo que sonreí como ya siempre hacia junto a ti, sosteniendo el vaso de jugo y perdiéndome en esa mirada durante segundos que se alargaron como minutos. Mi respiración funcionaba con paz.

—Te amo.


	9. Petricor

Despierto esa mañana con el embriagante adormecimiento en mi piel, la sed secando mi lengua y volviendo arenoso mi paladar. Escucho las nubes crujir detrás de mis cortinas. Estoy solo en esta habitación, en este mundo de un recuerdo errático que se desvanece, ya ni siquiera siento el insignificante candor del alcohol golpeando en mi cabeza y recuerdo que llegue muy ebrio a noche. No puedo ver a Dazai por ninguna parte y sé que estoy solo.

Me enderezo contra mis brazos, mi peso es difícil de sostener pero mi cabeza parece adormilada aun cuando mis ojos están despiertos. Observo a mí alrededor.

Mi departamento.

Mi cuerpo está cubierto por mi ropa torcida y una camisa a medio desabrochar. El aroma a vino impregnado en mi nariz me da una idea de lo que ocurrió a noche. Halo de las cobijas para encontrarme con mis piernas desnudas cubiertas por moratones. Las rodillas ennegrecidas me hacen ver las caídas que debí tener a noche.

Tallo mis ojos, nada es demasiado inusual. Encojo las piernas y me quedo allí unos minutos observando la penumbra de la habitación con aquella brisa en mi ventana dejando entrar el aroma de la próxima lluvia. Todo me parece tan terriblemente familiar.

Alcohol en mi sangre, risas entre cortas, palabras mordaces y una cama que revolver. Con el sentimiento creciendo en mi pecho haciéndome estremecer. Aun no sé qué no es verdad así que me quedo allí, saboreando el nostálgico doloroso de un recuerdo pasado, de una escena detenida en el tiempo bañado en odio.

Me permito sonreír un poco dejando atrás la falsa amargura aun cuando el sentimiento se instalaba bajo mi piel y me revuelvo entre las sabanas hasta escapar de ellas. Escapando de esas sensaciones fue que decidí levantarme. Mis pies descalzos tocaron los azulejos fríos y me estremecí.

Cruce mi mano por debajo de la almohada, tocando el arma apenas con las puntas de mis dedos. Entre un suspiro cansado y sediento me obligue a erguirme. Camine por el departamento solitario hasta que al cruzar el pasillo, adormilado y tambaleante, escuche una pequeña risa desde la sala tan suave que me paralicé un segundo antes de, sigiloso, recorrer lo que faltaba de mi camino. Allí estaba él, pude verle la cabellera castaña desde el respaldo del sofá. Llevaba las piernas estiradas sobre el borde de mi mesa de centro con un libro entre sus dedos y una taza de café en la mesilla junto a él.

—¿Dazai?

Pregunté en lo que debió ser un susurro. El no tardó en girar hacia mí con una sonrisilla predispuesta en su rostro.

—¡Ya has despertado!

Fruncí el ceño con el sonido de su voz rebotando contra mi cerebro.

—No grites... inútil.

—¡¿Qué dices?! ¡No puedo escucharte Chuuuuuuya! Estas muy lejos.

Ladee la cabeza ligeramente mientras presionaba mis dedos ahora enredados en mi cabello.

—Que. Dejes. De. Gritar. —Masculle con los dientes apretados.

—¡¿Ah?!

Sus ojos brillantes me hicieron suspirar con mi molestia resignada antes de acercarme a él. Conforme mis pasos perdían la distancia su sonrisa juguetona iba bajando a una más calmada. De nuevo estaba esa expresión en su rostro, esa de la que estaba acostumbrándome. Las pupilas le brillaban más claras. Aun fastidiado me acerque desde el respaldo pero Dazai se estiro sobre el sofá tomando mi antebrazo y haciéndome dar la vuelta hasta quedar a su lado. De un suave tirón me deje hacer, estaba cansado y mi piel se sentía bien contra la suya. Termine sentándome en su regazo después de unos segundos mientras el me acomodaba hasta que mi mejilla izquierda topo contra su pecho y su mentón en mi coronilla.

—¿Qué decías, Chuuya?

Su brazo derecho me envolvió por la cintura y su mano izquierda acaricio los cabellos de mi flequillo. Nos hundimos en aquella pequeña paz por un segundo antes de que todos mis recuerdos de la noche anterior me golpearan sin piedad. Sentí las heridas recién atendidas arder. Los moratones en mi torso y el ardor en mis dedos que se habían entumecido en esa sensación familiar luego de usar un arma por demasiado tiempo. Yo había ganado pero a costa de perder más vidas de las que me hubiera gustado

Me estremecí ligeramente y permití aquellos mimos que ya no me parecían tan indignos de él.

—¿Podrías bajar la voz?...

Me revolví contra su pecho aspirando su aroma a canela, cenizas y pólvora.

—¿Chuuya me está pidiendo un favor? —Sentí su risa temblar como un tambor contra mi cuerpo y su corazón palpitar contra mi cabeza ahuyentando el dolor— Debe ser una especie de fantasía erótica...

Pero su voz ronca era baja y pronto me sentí dolorido y ensimismado. Un calor se instaló en el centro de mi nariz, en las esquinas de mis ojos junto a ese cosquilleo escalofriante en mi garganta.

Sus dedos se habían detenido. Aun cuando no podía verme desde esa posición yo sabía que Dazai estaba analizándome sin esfuerzo, me conocía. Llegar ebrio la noche anterior y que se hubiese quedado conmigo a pesar de que debería estar en la sede me hacía notar lo mucho que me conocía.

—Sabes que no es tu culpa ¿cierto?

Negué mientras trataba de esconder mi rostro aún más contra su pecho. Las caricias volvieron lentamente. Sentí como nos reacomodaba y pronto mis piernas también estuvieron sobre el sofá, hecho un ovillo sobre su regazo.

—Siempre me pareciste muy curioso, Chuuya —No contesté, mi garganta parecía de cristal quebrado y, aunque hablaba solo porque no podía enfrentarle, sentí que me empujaba a sacar todo aquello que nunca fui bueno reprimiendo—. Tu manera de ir por el mundo causando destrucción y desastres y que, aun con eso, el mundo nunca dude en tenderte una mano. —Dazai se detuvo solo un segundo, su voz soplaba con suavidad contra mis cabellos— Te han herido, yo lo he hecho, pero jamás has dudado en tenderle tus propias manos a tus compañeros, incluso a tus enemigos —Me habían traicionado, diez de mis ex subordinados habían creído que podían matarme, llevándose a muchos de mis compañeros con ellos...

—¿Siempre va a pasarme esto?

Hablé con la voz quebradiza y la humedad a punto de desbordarse contra su camisa blanca.

—No voy a mentirte Chuuya, sabes que puedo hacerlo pero no esta vez —espero un par de segundos enredando uno de sus dedos en mi cabello y acariciando mi cintura—. Las personas buenas como tú —gruñi pero me ignoro— siempre van a llevarse este tipo de cosas, no fueron creadas para cruzar por este mundo tan corrompido. Aun si eres fuerte o un gran líder, aun si eres poderoso o amable, la gente siempre querrá hacerte daño por sus propias razones egoístas. Todos sobrevivimos a nuestra manera pero no por ello es tu culpa, no está mal ser como eres Chuuya.

—Ya no quiero ser así...

Dazai se removió, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos carentes de vendas y me hizo mirarle. Entonces lo noté, su cuerpo no llevaba ni una sola de aquellas que siempre se enredaban en su piel. Me quedé prendado unos segundos a su cuello cubierto de diferentes cicatrices profanas, gruesas y de diferentes tonalidades hasta ser guiado a su rostro. Mis lágrimas bajaban hasta tocar sus dedos y su rostro se me hacía borroso a medida que mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. Me sostuve de sus muñecas. Su mirada castaña se tornaba dolida pero cálida. Mi corazón bombeaba lentamente y sentí strongemnuestra razón/em/strong transmitiéndose en su mirada.

—No está mal ser así —Acarició mi pómulo con su pulgar— Un amigo alguna vez dijo —tocó su frente con la mía sin dejar de mirarme— que no encontraría lo que buscaba en este mundo y tuvo razón, por muchos años tuvo razón —un suspiro cortado se escapó de mis labios contra los suyos— Pero estas aquí, siempre estuviste aquí. Si no fuera por cómo eres no estaríamos en este sofá o en este mundo. No debes cambiar Chuuya, solo debes aprender.

Más lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos y le sentí esparcir besos por mis mejillas húmedas y pequeños picos en mis labios.

Bajo el aroma de la lluvia.


	10. Ataraxia

—Pues si me lo preguntan yo preferiría morir calcinado en una ¡preciosa explosión!

—¡Nadie te lo ha preguntado Kajii!

El rubio fruncio el ceño a punto de iniciar una discusión literalmente explosiva.

—¿A usted como le gustaría morir Nakahara-san? —pregunto uno de mis subordinados mientras llevaba la quinta copa de vino a mis labios en el bar de la noche.

—¡Cuentenos Nakahara-san! —grito otro haciendo prestar atención al resto de la mesa.

Frunci una sonrisa mientras alejaba la copa de mi rostro. Pareciese una conversación macabra entre hombres a media briagues pero en realidad este tipo de disparates eran muy común en la organzacion, aun cuando muchos preferíamos no pensar en nuestra muerte. Después de todo trabajábamos para una Mafia donde la muerte abundaba y de muchas diversas maneras.

—¡Seguro será en un Suicidio Doble! —gritaron desde otra mesa y entonces me levante de golpe, mareado y agresivo, mirando en todas direcciones pero, como era obvio, no encontré al suicida.

Gruñi y volvi a mi asiento cruzándome de brazos en un bufido.

Pude haberle ordenado ser valiente y enfrentarme pero, en el bar, no era su jefe. Y después de un silencio mis camaradas se instalaron en otro tipo de conversación.

Recuerdo el sabor del vino. La música suave sonando me hacía pensar en aquello que había dicho ese sujeto, a menudo solía molestarme pensar en el tipo de hombre que el resto de Ejecutivos creían que soy, solo por esta manera tan poco convencional de llevar una especie de relación con el Jefe de la Mafia.

Intocable o Todopoderoso. Solían murmurar en los pasillos. A menudo lo ignoraba también. No era importante y los años habían pasado lo suficiente para saber que nada de eso tenía importancia, que si lo quería o lo demandaba aquellos hombres se cortarían la garganta por si mismos antes de presenciar la cólera del hombre maldito de la gravedad.

Antes, cuando aún éramos jóvenes, las personas solían murmurar lo fácil que Dazai abandono la organización... y ojala se hubiera quedado en una traición colectiva. Las personas hablaban porque tenían lengua sobre aquello como si fuera específicamente un abandono para mí. Que me habían traicionado a mí. No puedo seguir negando que era cierto, me había traicionado pero aquello que Dazai había roto era algo que nosotros, sin esa distancia hipócrita, no habríamos notado que existía.

_**Pulula el doble de estúpido a tu alrededor**_. Mi hermana dijo una vez y esa frase jamás pude quitarla de mi cabeza. Entonces comprendí, entre copa y copa, que aquello que nos ataba era más fuerte que yo. Y nada era más fuerte que yo en ese entonces. Que aquello era incluso más inteligente que él.

Que si no lo aceptaba yo, lo manejaba y me hacía comprender la obvia destrucción que conllevaba, no podría volver a respirar.

Me asfixiaba y Dazai fingía ignorancia. Un dolor más no era nada para él que había nacido cansado de la vida misma.

Me enfrente a mi propia frustración y mi incapacidad de desapegarme. Terriblemente aferrado.

Pero tantas caídas tenían que hacerme aprender algo. Esa noche salí del bar lo suficiente ebrio para conducir la motocicleta a tropellones sobre la banqueta. Lo suficiente ebrio para golpearme el hombro contra la puerta antes de mover las llaves y hacerlas entrar en la cerradura.

Bebí porque sabía que acabaría. Bebí porque sabía que tenía que afrontarlo algún día.

Porque un mentiroso y un asesino nunca llevan las manos limpias.

—Somos diferentes, es cierto —le dije a Akutagawa esa noche cuando nos detuvimos en la mesa de billar, aquel subordinado exitoso que Dazai tanto apremiaba entre su desprecio solía acompañarme con mayor frecuencia. Un joven frío con el temperamento preparado para el cargo que aquel Mafioso abandonaría algún día.

Akutagawa era, sin exagerar, un hombre ya experimentado. Tenía tan solo 20 años, es cierto, pero Dazai y yo no los rozábamos cuando ya éramos admirados por la Mafia de Japón. Temidos hasta los huesos un par de niños.

Y al igual que nosotros había crecido, aprendido y mejorado. Alguien como yo lo notaba con facilidad incluso, yo que solía quedarme estancado con frecuencia, perseguido por mis propios pensamientos.

Lo vi llevar un cigarrillo a sus labios. —No tiene que decírmelo a mí, si quería demostrarle algo debió hacerlo enfrentarle como debería ser un hombre de la Mafia. Este ya no es lugar para usted, Nakahara-san.

Su voz ronca y el aliento envuelto en tabaco llego a mí como un suspiro retorcido. Aquella sensación de agotamiento se expandió con un estremecimiento en mi estómago. Quería irme a casa desde el momento en que llegamos al bar y, como le habían enseñado a ser, Akutagawa se había dado cuenta.

Pero me quede, me quede porque emmi razón/em sabía lo que ocurría.

Nuestra razón/em lo sabía.

Mis pies se deslizaron torpes contra el suelo de madera del departamento gigantesco que compartía con Dazai. Veía la oscuridad como una capa humeante de frialdad y aunque fuese por un instante la risilla entre mis labios se detuvo. Cuando la puerta se cerró me quede quieto allí, en el umbral, admirando la extendida sala y el oscuro pasillo. Sin murmuros desde la televisión o lámparas encendidas entre la espesa noche. Lo supe. Me quedé unos segundos allí, cómodo en mi briagues, hasta que mi corazón comenzó a latir más lento y mis sentidos se volvieron más espesos. La cabeza me pesaba y la piel se me enfriaba.

Corrí.

La gabardina se deslindó de mis hombros de un rápido movimiento y entre los choques en el pasillo caí antes de llegar a la habitación. Me quede un par de segundos allí, arrastrándome en mi intento por levantarme, erguirme contra mis rodillas. Cuando al fin lo logre estaba aún más mareado y la sangre golpeaba contra mis ojos.

Lleve mis manos a la cerradura, temblorosas y congeladas. Abrí la puerta y sin mirar di un paso dentro.

Me detuve.

Allí estaba él.

Me había traicionado con la respiración ya marchita y las dalias rojas salpicando sus clavículas.

Una botella de Whisky vacía.

Una traición.


	11. Significados

"10 adjetivos de lo que somos. Muertos y vivos. Asesinos. La misma moneda. Todo lo que somos Dazai."

°**Algente: **Frio.

°**Sitibundo: **Sediento.

**°Maleza: **Del latín _Malitia "_Maldad".

°**Apocatástasis: **Poner una cosa en su puesto primitivo, restaurar al origen.

°**Endeble: **Que es muy débil y tiene poca solidez, fuerza o resistencia.

°**Sempiterno: **Que durará para siempre, que, habiendo tenido principio, no tendrá fin.

**°Melifluo: **Un sonido excesivamente dulce, suave o delicado.

°**Ademán: **Movimiento o actitud del cuerpo o de alguna parte suya con que se manifiesta disposición, intención o sentimiento.

**°Limerencia: **Estado mental involuntario, propio de la atracción romántica por parte de una persona hacía otra.

**°Petricor: **Es un nombre dado al olor que se produce al caer la lluvia en los suelossecos.

**°Ataraxia**: Estado de ánimo que se caracteriza por la tranquilidad y la total ausencia de deseos o temores.

Si han llegado hasta aquí solo quiero agradecerles mucho por su apoyo y espero que les haya gustado hasta el final.

¡Muchas gracias!


End file.
